The Legend of Son Gokū
by Kazuma Bushi
Summary: In a single horrifying flick it was all gone. His planet, his home, his friends, his family had vanished; never to be seen again. A single entity was responsible for it all, and it was his fault alone. Frieza, along with everything he held sacred would pay with righteous fury. AU.
1. Gekido 激怒 (Rage)

**Written: 1/29/13**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: **_Hello, how are you doing? I hope all is well with you. This is a short introduction to my third DBZ story. I've had this idea stuck in my head for several days, possibly weeks and just decided to write it out. Some of you may know me from my previous story DBZ: A Warrior's Path (which I'll still be continuing and updating regularly)._

_This story was spawned by an idea from Greg Penders, written on page 422 of Dragonball Multiverse. I owe him greatly for thinking of the core idea behind the story. The story will not follow the entire idea that he created, but he did set the foundation for this story. This is an Alternate Universe story, where Frieza follows his father's idea and simply blows the Earth up from space before Goku returns. That's all I'll say at the moment, the rest will be revealed as the story progresses._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **Goku in his Super Saiyan form marches through a pile of corpses.__  
_

**Chapter 1:** _**Gekido **__**激怒**__**(Rage)**_

**Age 769**

_Frieza Planet #300_

Molten fire rained from the sky, as shrieks of terror and panic filled the air. Fulvous bolts of lightning traversed the once azuline sky, striking and imploding against the ground every few minutes. The booming sound of the lightning was only matched by the horrified cries of the planets inhabitants. Before their very eyes, their planet was being annihilated by an unstoppable force of nature.

Torrents of wind slashed across the planet, slicing and obliterating any unfortunate object placed in its way. Trees, rocks, houses and even people were tossed to the wayside as the wind blew. The only being that managed to stay uprooted against the torrent of wind was its conductor; Son Goku. His radiant golden hair illuminated the surrounding darkness, shining as lone ray of light. His teal eyes beamed with intensity, adequately matched by his glowering facial expression.

His golden aura sparkled as he continued his march, piles of slain soldiers littered behind him. With each mighty step he continued his journey to the capital of the planet. His eyes and mind remained fixed on a single goal; revenge. It had been _five years_, five _entire _years since everything he had come to love had been destroyed and taken away from him. His planet, his home, his friends, his family had vanished; never to be seen again. Everything he held dear had been taken and destroyed by _him_.

It was his fault. It was _all his_ fault. Everything that happened to this point had all been his _fault_. If he hadn't been so _kind_, so _compassionate_, so _forgiving_, so _misguided_, _none_ of this would have happened. But it was his nature to be _kind_, to be _loving_, to see the goodness in _everyone_. For as long as he could remember he had always inherently been like that. Grinding his teeth, as his march came to a halt, he paused.

He had been raised to be hopeful, to have faith in people, and most importantly to love all beings; but it had all turned against him. His faith had been disproven in the most horrifically imaginable way; his planet had been destroyed. The being he had given a second chance to, had given him the harshest conceivable slap in the face.

Thinking about it sparked his anger causing his luteous aura to flare around him. _If only_ he could go back to that day, _if only_ he could correct his transgression; _**if only he had killed Frieza**_. If he had done the rational thing that day, none of this would have happened. Throughout his lifetime he had given his greatest enemies a second chance, a chance to reform their ways. For the most part they had accepted it and turned from their ways, and the ones that didn't were simply killed.

Never before had extending a helping hand come back to literally and figuratively shoot him in the back. The galactic overlord had denied his outstretched hand then, and had even attempted to kill him seconds after. When his body had been sliced in half Goku thought it was end of his battle with Frieza; but he had been _**dead **_wrong. The Arcosian had not only survived planet Namek's destruction, which he himself had caused, but also managed to repair his body.

Immediately after his body had been re-assembled, the emperor of space once again began his journey to kill Goku. Goku had been in space, traveling and training when he'd heard the awful news. Frieza had destroyed Earth, along with its unsuspecting inhabitants from space. The tyrant hadn't even given the people of Earth the chance to fight back. He had simply wiped them out, vaporizing the planet as if it were a menial task.

The anger Goku had felt that day resonated across the Universe. He had nearly destroyed the planet he was visiting when he found out. His anger had rose and exploded to new heights, nearly resulting in the annihilation of that planet. It took several people to restrain, and finally calm him down. Even then his anger still lingered, only truly dispersed when he had unleashed his fury on an uninhabited planet. It took weeks of attacking various uninhabited planets.

Even though the news had been truly heart breaking, what hurt the most was the people Frieza had killed. _**(#1)**_ The Arcosian had destroyed Earth while the displaced Namekians had still been on it, completely wiping out all hope of reviving his friends and family. _That _and _that_ alone was the true breaking point for Goku. He would never hear Gohan's joyous laughter or smell Chichi's delightful food ever again. His life as he knew it…._**had ended**_.

Shaking his head as he cleared his thoughts, Goku marched forward. All of that, _everything_ had led him to this moment. This was the moment he had _waited for_. The moment he had _dreamed of_. The moment that his _desperately needed_. It was the moment _**Frieza would die**_. His Saiyan blood would not allow Frieza to live any longer. He would rectify his previous mistake; he would _**destroy**_ Frieza once and for all.

Peeking through his peripheral Goku observed a lone soldier struggle to his feet. The soldier was badly injured, nearly on death's door, as he summoned Ki to his fingertips. Goku remained still as his sensed the buildup in Ki, the soldier was pouring everything into it; which wasn't much at all. Deciding to_ amuse_ himself, Goku allowed the soldier to fire his _puny_ Ki beam. The soldier's face glistened with hope as he watched it soar towards the Saiyan, completely believing he had caught the mighty warrior off guard.

Without bothering to turn around, Goku easily slapped the beam away, exerting little to no effort. The soldier's facial expression twisted into one of disbelief, before the Saiyan's Ki beam ripped into his body, instantly killing him. Not batting an eye at what had occurred, Goku continued walking; he was nearly there. Soon he would be at the capitol of Frieza planet 300, home of the overlord himself.

Frieza planet 300 had been the tyrant's crowning achievement, his flamboyant celebration of _finally_ overtaking his brother. The planet was _extremely_ beautiful, more sole than any other planet that Goku had visited. The humongous planet also held an array of treasures and exotic life forms, the rarest in the galaxy, possibly the Universe. It was easily understandable why the Arcosian prince had decided to make it base of his operations. Unfortunately for him, Goku had destroyed it all.

Goku could have easily destroyed the camps, and cities he had been through from the sky, but no; he wanted Frieza to suffer. Goku had arrived on Frieza planet #300 five days ago, marking the beginning of his death campaign. He walked straight through the planet from where his ship had landed. During those five days he traveled through several camps, cities, and bases; destroying them all as he passed through. He had obliterated _everything_ and _everyone_ in his path up until this point.

There were no innocents on this planet, if he even still knew what that word meant. Everyone on this planet had sealed their fate by deciding to work for Frieza, and they had received their reward. There was only one person left, one person to _**destroy**_, to _**eradicate**_, to _**torture**_; _**Frieza himself**_. Goku had already disposed of every soldier, mercenary, and warrior on the planet; doing so relatively easily. The only group that had even slightly opposed him so far had been the battalion of warriors known as _**(#2)**_ F.A.S.T. Frieza's Assassination Special Troops.

They were what Goku assumed to be, the new Ginyu force. They had provided an adequate challenge…..before he had transformed into a super Saiyan. Once the legendary transformation had occurred, the group was powerless against Goku and was easily slaughtered. Goku felt no remorse for their deaths; they had it coming.

Finally coming to halt as he approached the massive golden steps to Frieza's palace, Goku smirked; he was finally here. He didn't know if the frozen lizard had anything else to throw at him, but he was anxious to find out. Igniting his golden aura once more, Goku ascended into the air, hovering lightly above the staircase as he floated to the top. Finally arriving at the top of the staircase, Goku powered down to land, but was blasted away by a _**Desubīmu**_.

"_**YOU INSOLENT MONKEY**_!"

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**A/N: This concludes the first chapter of The Legend of Son Gokū. It was a basic introductory chapter setting some of the framework behind the story. It wasn't a short chapter because it needed to be one. The next chapter and ones beyond that will be far longer than this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Any and all criticism and feedback is welcomed.**

**Remember to review please**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

_**Chapter Notes:**_

_**(#1):**_ The destruction of planet Earth happened during** Age 763, August 19.** Occurring before **Age 763, September 9****th**, the day in **cannon** when the refugee Namekians were transported to New Namek by a wish to the Namekian Dragon Balls.

_**(#2):**_I don't own F.A.S.T. they belong to ChaosGhidorah; I'm simply borrowing them for this story. I will be informing him of their usage in this story.

**Technique List:**

**Desubīmu: **_"Death Beam"_


	2. Sentakushi 選択肢 (Choices)

**Written: 2/10/13**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N:** _Hello again, how are you doing? I hope all is well with you. Welcome to the second installment of __**The Legend of Son Gokū**_. _The reception I received for the first chapter was great and I'm greatly appreciative for it. Also, I made an error in the last chapter's author note; the destruction of the Earth actually took place in __**Age 764, August 19 **__instead of age 763. That's all I have to say; enjoy!_

**Special Thanks Goes To:** Jokermask18, silverhawk88, karthik9, Kagetoworld, Full Power and Saiyajin-Love, KaiserNight, Dragonblaze66, Cloud Ex-SOLDIER, The Forgotten Phoenix, animekingmike and dragonball256.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**silverhawk88: **Thanks! I don't think this idea has ever been used before either, I'll try to update as much as I can.

**Kagetoworld:** Thanks, I'm always surprised when receive such high praise about my writing. This story will feature the super Saiyan Goku we see on Namek; the angry enraged warrior. I have a clear concise vision for what Goku will be like in this story; badass. I'm glad you like the idea as much as I do, I look forward to future reviews too.

**Full Power: **Thanks!

**Saiyajin-Love:** Wow, I really don't know what to say, that was probably the most touching review I've ever received. I'm taken back by the fact you believe my writing conveyed such strong and powerful emotions. I'm glad to know I accomplished one of my goals. I'm really grateful and appreciative that you felt this way about the chapter. As for Goku's seemingly out of character behavior, it'll be explained as the story progresses. I'm really honored that you think I have the potential to do this sort of thing also. I'll definitely be writing more. Also By the way who recommended the story to you?

**Dragonblaze66:** I'm not sure what you were talking about but I'll assume you meant did Trunks die? Trunks didn't die because in this Universe he wasn't even born, Frieza blew up the Earth before Goku's arrival, while the Namekians were still on the planet.

**Dragonball256: **Thanks for the compliments. As for your question, Frieza simply attacked earth earlier than he did in canon while Goku was still in space.

**Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: **Thanks. As for Goku's family and friends trying to contact him, you'll see that in later chapters. Future Trunks doesn't exist in this timeline. The Earth was blown up before Bulma and Vegeta even had sex.

**Animekingmike:** There are no Namekians left in the Universe. Frieza destroyed Earth while all the Namekians were still there, meaning no more Dragonballs anymore.

**The Forgotten Phoenix:** Thanks for the review; it was one of the best that I've ever received. Goku's characterization is vastly different than it was in canon, but as the story progresses you'll see the reasons why. As for the Frieza thing you'll find all about that in this chapter. Oh and hopefully I will be able to get you to favorite this story lol.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **__Frieza's dismembered body floats in the void of space_

**Chapter 2: _Sentakushi 選択肢 (Choices)_**

**Age 762, December 24th **

_Outskirts of Planet Namek after its destruction _

That _monkey_… that _**insolent monkey**_! He had ruined _everything_! His hopes, his _dreams_, his _wishes_, his _needs_…had all been dashed by that_ foolish_ Saiyan. Never in his life had he suffered such a debilitating defeat, not even during his spars with Cooler or his father. In those days he had been a _child _compared to current power, but even that wasn't enough to defeat _Goku_.

His lips soured at the mention of that jovial monkey, to think a _Saiyan _of all people had done this to him. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined such a horrific fate befalling him. In fact, all of this seemed to be dramatic irony. He would _**never**_ admit it to anyone, but he had destroyed the Saiyan home world out of fear. The fear that the Saiyans would rise and rebel against the Planet Trade Organization, achieve the super Saiyan state, and kill him just like they had done so to his ancestor Chilled.

For the longest Frieza had considered the tale behind his ancestor's death to be a mere myth, something to scare him and his brother; how wrong he was. Chilled had been the greatest space pirate of his era. His might, his power, his prowess had been unmatched by anyone in the galaxy, or so he thought until he came unfortunately crossed paths with a super Saiyan. All his power and might was said to have been useless against the Saiyan who fought like a force of nature, his golden aura shining brightly as any supernova.

His ancestor was handily defeated and even blasted off the planet he was fighting on, momentarily surviving after being rescued by his crew. His final words were said to have been "Warn my family of the golden haired warrior….the Super Saiyan". He promptly collapsed dead, his injuries far beyond repair.

Frieza's father had never bought into the story and simply shrugged it off, finding it unbelievable that an _Arcosian_ could be defeated by a race of people that didn't even exist. Cooler had been indifferent, not caring at all for the story and simply stated he would never be as foolish as his ancestor. Frieza rolled his eyes at the last remark. The younger son of King Cold on the other hand, had taken the story with a grain of salt, especially after finding out a race of being named the Saiyans actually did exist.

The discovery had truly surprised Frieza, and piqued his interest in finding out more about the mysterious race of people. Cooler and his father hadn't cared much for the discovery, as they were far too busy with their own ongoing activities. The possibilities of enslaving a supposedly powerful race of people like the Saiyans enamored Frieza.

He sent an envoy to meet the Saiyans and strike a deal with them. The barbaric Saiyans of course accepted, far too stupid to realize they had just been sold into slavery _**(#1).**_ The Saiyans were provided with battle armor and other sorts of technology, but in return they'd have to work for Frieza, conquering and selling planets.

The deal had initially seemed like match made in heaven. The Saiyans enjoyed battle; they _**thrived**_ in it and were always looking for worthy opponent. They were more than eager to find planets and kill off their inhabitants, and Frieza was more than happy to accept the gains. Everything was perfect until the Saiyan king began to alienate himself from Frieza.

It was during **Age 735** that King Vegeta began to distance himself from Frieza. The king became complacent, angry that he and his race worked under Frieza essentially as slaves. King Vegeta began hiding little details, planning things, doing various activities that went against his command. The little _monkey_ thought he was clever but Frieza saw right through his façade. He could have easily squashed him like the ant he was, but chose not too for business sakes.

It wasn't totally the _monkey _king's fault though; paranoia began to creep into Frieza's mind around that time. The Saiyans were thriving as a race, their total population booming and growing, eclipsing the hundred thousand mark, on pace to eclipse a million. This of course slightly worried Frieza. He didn't admit it of course, but with such large numbers the Saiyans could pose a significant threat to his empire.

When he had initially encountered the Saiyan race, they were _barbaric savages_, _idiots_, completely lacking in etiquette and what Frieza believed to be a significant portion of their brains. But they steadily improved growing smarter by the day, their power rising with every planet purged. It troubled Frieza but not enough to make him do anything about it just yet; even if they tried something Frieza could annihilate them all.

It wasn't until two years later, in **Age 737 **that Frieza had enough. The Saiyans had recently eclipsed the one million mark in total population and were well on their way to surpassing the ten million mark. King Vegeta's blatant disobedience had risen to new heights, reaching the point where he outright ignored Frieza's command. There were three things Frieza would not tolerate. Cowardice, bad haircuts, and military insurrection; King Vegeta possessed all three.

Frieza could downright smell the insurrection brewing in his midst. The Saiyans were becoming bolder with every purge, fueling their _foolish _king's ego. For reasons Frieza could not explain, he attempted to diffuse the situation, as he felt it would be unnecessary to lose his best _slaves_. He had taken prince Vegeta away from his father, essentially making the boy his pet slave. He thought it would be enough to remind that _monkey_ that _**he**_ was in control here, but it only fueled King Vegeta's hubris. It was truly unbelievable how idiotic the Saiyans were.

The situation reached its climax when the monkey king attempted Coup. King Vegeta had actually attempted to kill him! Even in his enervated condition the mere thought of that day brought a smile to Frieza's face. He had slaughtered them all mercilessly the carnage displayed that day was…_magnificent_.

He then moved on to fully punish the Saiyans, giving them something they so _**desperately**_ needed; _discipline_. Zarbon had questioned if it was necessary to blow up the Saiyan home world but Frieza had simply replied with a grin. Of course it was, another revolt would have been investable; monkey see monkey do.

The destruction of planet Vegeta had been glorious, one of his most excellent displays of craftsmanship. The planet had exploded in a conglomeration of colors, illuminating the void of space as if a supernova had just occurred. He had to unfortunately sacrifice some of his best men to blow up the planet; but it had been worth it. He had eradicated the Saiyan scourge from his sight, or so he had believed.

There was always one thing that stuck in his mind that day; the face of that Saiyan soldier. The Saiyan soldier who had flown to his ship to confront him; battling hundreds of soldiers along the way. If he hadn't been a _Saiyan _Frieza might even have offered him a job as one of his elite commanders. For some reason that soldiers face remained engrained in his memory banks, his peaceful smile even as he faced death, slightly bugged Frieza.

Usually when people came into his presence they _cowered_, _hid_ in fear, like the _maggots _they were. But this Saiyan even has he faced death had the _nerve _to smile; it was almost as if he knew something he didn't. That memory still floated in his mind, his facial features seemed oddly familiar, almost a replica of _Goku's_.

_**GOKU! **_

The name alone aroused the embers of hate in his heart. His anger and Ki bubbled as he thought back to what had occurred just minutes ago. He would scream but he lacked the energy to do so. That _**pesky**_, _**insolent**_, _**monkey**_ had destroyed his body. _**He had destroyed his body**_! He had sliced dismembered the thing he held most precious in this world. He had destroyed his body.

His body and transformations were the things he was most proud of. His ability to surpass his brother, and possibly surpass his father. King Cold had showered him with praise when he'd first achieved and unlocked his forth form. He had said it was something that he hadn't accomplished until he was centuries older. That feeling, along with the fit of rage it gave Cooler, was irreplaceable.

But now he would never be able to achieve such power again, he would be forever doomed to having a mechanical body. His organic, original body would never be able to function properly again, and it was all _**his **_fault.

That golden haired fool had taken away what he held most dear. He had taken down _the ruler of the cosmos_, the soon to be _**God **_of the Universe. He would pay; he would pay with his life. He and his entire _stupid _planet would face the might of the son of Cold. Soon…very soon…..everything that son Goku held dear would be taken away….he would make sure of it.

As his eyes gave into the darkness a bloodied smile spread across his face.

-_**The Legend of Son Gokū**_-

"Sire we've located Lord Frieza"

The hulking figure known as King Cold grunted in response, as he marched over to the pilot of his ship.

"Isn't it just like I told you? My son survived no _pitiful_ planetary explosion is enough to kill _any _child of mine."

The pilot gulped as he nodded nervously, unsure of what King Cold would do next. The father of Frieza had only seconds ago open the space hatch and had thrown several members of the ship's crew into the void. The pilot desperately did not want to join them.

"Haul him in you fool; I don't have all day! The longer he stays out there the shorter your life span becomes."

The Pilot's fingers twitched nervously as he immediately followed King Cold's orders, using the ships computer to grab Frieza's body and drag him into the ship.

As the pilot did so King Cold breathed a heavy sigh of relief. It wasn't the relief that his son was still alive, he knew Frieza would always survive, it was the relief that Cooler would not become his heir. As much as King Cold "cared" for his elder son; he couldn't stand him personally.

The boy had always been a hassle, disobeying his commands, unnecessarily blowing up planets and getting into wars for no apparent reason. Cooler was reckless to say the least. But Frieza on other hand….Frieza was the perfect child in his eyes. His youngest son displayed a level of intelligence that Cold himself wished he had. Frieza was never a hassle, even in his younger years. He was always respectful to his father, obedient, never rebellious like _Cooler_.

He was more than relived to now that he knew for certain that Cooler would not be inheriting the family throne. Thank the Arcosian gods. His silent prayer was ended as the TV in the ships throne room was turned on.

"Hello _Father_" The words were spoken in an icy tone befitting of his name

It was Cooler.

"Hello _Son_." King Cold spat back, equally as cold. "It's nice to see that you're alive and well"

The elder Cold brother on the screen scowled as he rotated his chair. "Cut the crap father I only called for one reason; is Frieza dead?"

King Cold grunted, annoyed by the disrespectful manner in which his eldest son spoke to him with.

"No he's not dead. In fact my crew's pilot had just located him seconds before you called."

Though the background on the screen was dark, King Cold could still visibly see the dark expression on his father's face.

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if my _dearest_ little brother was killed." Cooler replied, his words reeking with angry sarcasm.

King Cold couldn't help but smirk at Cooler's reaction. "Of course you wouldn't. We both know what you'd do if you discovered Frieza was dead. In fact if you had the power I'm sure you'd attempt to kill Frieza now if you could."

Cooler faked a gasp, one that caused King Cold to roll his eyes.

"Is that how little you think of me father?" The eldest Cold brother said as he leaned into the screen. "I would never hurt my _precious_ little brother."

King Cold's eyes rolled once again.

"Of course you wouldn't. Frieza is alive but in terrible condition at the moment. After I get done talking to you we'll be rushing him to Cold Planet #100 for repairs. Don't even consider doing what I know you're thinking."

Cooler's scowl twisted into a smirk. "Why I don't know what you mean father? Are you insinuating that I'd do something to harm my precious little brother? I can't believe you father." Cooler said with fake shock.

Cooler's father simply snorted. "You better not. Now I believe this little chat is over I have more _important_ business to attend to."

Cooler growled at his father's remark, knowing fully well what he had meant by it. "Goodbye then _Father_, make sure you give Frieza my best wishes." With that final bitter remark the Cooler faded off the TV screen.

"That child…always so bitter" King Cold mumbled to himself as he turned to face the remaining members of his crew.

"Which one of you authorized Cooler's communication link?"

"It was I sire" a scrawny soldier said as he hopped to his feet, standing at full attention.

"It was you?" King Cold asked as he lifted his finger.

The soldier nervously shook his head and was about to reply with a yes, but was promptly incinerated by a **Desubīmu.** The rest of the ship's crew gawked in horror as they watched the soldiers ashes crumple to floor.

"If anyone authorizes anything without my command again I'll do the same to you too." The remaining crew members quickly nodded their heads, knowing fully that King Cold would keep his word. "Good now set course for Cold planet #100, my son is in immediate need of care."

-**_The Legend of Son Gokū_**-

**Age 763, January 1****st**

_Cold Planet #100_

"We've managed to stabilize your son sire"

King Cold nodded in reply, commanding the doctor to continue.

"His bodily functions are working again…though not to full capacity as they once were. His arms, legs, head, and midsection were severely damaged to the point they will no longer work on their own. Frieza's organic body will never function again as It once did, but we can optimize his body. We can make Lord Frieza _faster, stronger, quicker_, more agile, more_** powerful**_ than he ever dreamed! We just need to infuse him with android technology, with your permission of course."

King Cold rubbed his chin as he pondered the doctor's impassioned words. It was a true shame that his son would never be the same again, but it was expected. From the second King Cold had seen his son after Namek's destruction; he'd known. It was a terrible misfortune but one that he could not afford to dwell on now.

"And how long will all of this take?" King Cold asked as he leaned forward in chair.

"It will take us three, possibly four months to create his new body and several more months for your son to learn how to use his body again."

King Colds scowled.

"What is your total estimation for how long all of this will take?"

The doctor gulped as he sensed King Cold's darkening aura.

"A year and some possible months Sire"

The elder Arcosians hand leapt up as he grabbed and squeezed the doctor's neck.

"A year and some possible months? My son doesn't have that time!" King Cold yelled as he squeezed harder. "You expect my son to wait that long for revenge? Whatever…whoever did this to my son is still out there! _**He must pay**_!"

King Cold's grip around the doctor's neck tightened even further as he watched the reptilian like creature turn purple, neck muscles cracking along the way.

"Wait Sire there's one other possibility" the doctor managed to croak.

The Arcosians grip lessened…._slightly_. "And what might that be?"

"There's one person who might be able to do it in a matter of months. Hell he might be able to do it in one month."

King Cold's grasp lessened further. "And who is this person?"

"Doctor Myuu" the doctor croaked as his face became purple.

"Doctor Myuu?" King Cold said to himself, as he fully relinquished his grasp from around the doctor's neck. "Who is he?"

The inhaled deeply as he dropped to the ground, the oxygen once again returning to his lungs. "He is the most esteemed Doctor in the Universe; I studied under him. His work with cybernetics, machines and mutants is incredible! I'm sure…no I guarantee he can fix Frieza in a short amount of time."

King Cold leaned back in his seat, contemplating what the man had just said. If this doctor was as "esteemed" as he'd so passionately said, then why wasn't he working for the Cold family? Better yet why hadn't he heard of such a man before? Slamming his hand on his chair King cold glared at the doctor.

"Tell me everything you know about this man."

The doctor hastily stood to his feet. "Of….of course Sire. Doctor Myuu was an associate a mine back in the days before I worked for the honorable Cold family"

King Cold rolled his eyes at the last remark; but kissing would get him nowhere.

"He was an incredibly brilliant scientist, accomplishing things I could only dream of, but alas he was insane. The man had dreams of Universal domination, creating a race of machine mutants and ruling _everyone_. His passions dominated his life, driving him further into madness, which is the reason why I no longer work under him. Thankfully he doesn't have the money or the means to accomplish his goals or we'd all be doomed."

King Cold sat back in his chair genuinely shocked. It was a rare occasion for him to be completely taken back by something; but it had just happened. From what this doctor had told him, Myuu sounded incredibly brilliant, but also deranged. His goals already put him at odds with the Cold Empire. _They _and _they_ alone would rule and conquer the Universe. But if this man could truly help Frieza, he'd be willing to do what was necessary.

"Where exactly is this Myuu character located?"

"He's located on the outer edges of this galaxy Sire; it's a weeklong trip at the least."

King Cold frowned at the mention of time that would be necessary for this trip but persevered.

"My son doesn't have that amount of time but whatever. We shall be heading to see this Myuu character, and you will be coming along. If he is unwilling or unable to help, I'll kill you along with the rest of your medical staff." King Cold said, in a low but menacing tone.

The doctor in turn gulped but immediately nodded his head.

"I understand Sire"

King Cold waved his hand dismissively as he saw the doctor bow. "Good. Now get out of my sight. Go give the coordinates of Myuu's location to the ship's pilot and tell him to set course for that location."

-_**The Legend of Son Gokū**_-

**Age 763, January 8****th**

_Planet M-2, Dr. Myuu's Lair._

King Cold's eyes wandered as he walked through a dark corridor. Planet M-2 was truly a strange planet. From the second he'd arrived he'd been shocked amazed and slightly disturbed by the things he'd seen.

The planet was purely inhabited by machines, there appeared to be no organic form of life on the planet. There were machines and metal everywhere, even the ground and plants were covered in it. It truly boggled King Cold's mind how any of this was even possible.

When they'd arrived they had been met by the welcoming party, who unlike their name weren't very welcoming at all. A huge fight had ensued between King Cold's soldiers and the multiple machines that had attacked them. Several of his men died along the way, but King Cold eventually destroyed them all. They had strength in numbers, but weren't individually powerful.

As soon as he'd obliterated the last machine, Doctor Myuu had shown himself. The orange haired man had appeared on the battlefield, looking very displeased. He'd walked over to the scraps of metal known as his soldiers and eyed them sadly. After examining his creations he'd turned his attention on King Cold and his soldiers.

He threatened them and told him to leave or else he'd summon his mightiest creation. King Cold had scoffed at his threats and dared him to do his worst. Doctor Myuu told him he'd been warned and clicked a button on his sleeve, beckoning his master creation. A machine known as General Rilldo sprang out from the ground. King cold had been surprised to say the least.

The general then proceeded to eliminate the remaining soldiers that King Cold had brought along, leaving him totally alone. For the second time that day King Cold had been surprised, as he watched his soldiers dead bodies drop to the floor. It had been a long time since King Cold had fought anyone one on one, his soldiers usually doing all the dirty work.

It was odd, but King Cold had been excited about the opportunity to fight on his own. The father of Frieza had even dropped his cape and powered up to fight Rilldo; what a disappointment it was. King Cold wiped the floor with the machine, thoroughly thrashing and bashing him and down the planet, while doctor Myuu stood in stunned silence.

After flexing his muscles a few times, King Cold proceeded to destroy General Rilldo. The machine appeared to be a good challenge at first, but was truly only as powerful as Captain Ginyu. After defeating his most powerful creation the good doctor had decided to finally ask about his planets visitors. He was completely floored when he found out just who he had attacked.

_-Flashback-_

"_Your…your King Cold?"_

_The emperor of the galaxy simply smirked._

"_Yes I am. It took you this long to finally discern that?"_

_The surprise Myuu had instantly faded as he heard the King's harsh tone. "It's not every day that one of the galactic overlords makes a visit to your doorstep. What do you want with me?"_

_King Cold smirked wickedly. "To talk."_

_-End Flashback-_

It was hard to believe all of that had happened mere moments ago, and he was now being marched to Myuu's laboratory. As he entered the strange room, his eyes widened and what he saw.

The laboratory was the largest king Cold had ever seen! Mechanical body parts littered the room. Legs, arms and even heads of robots lay sprawled across the floor. Specs for new inventions were plastered on every corner of the room. The room in short, was a complete mess.

As cluttered as the room was, King Cold was still incredibly impressed by the amount of technology he saw in the man's lab. He had more technology here than a significant portion of his empire had! From what he had seen so far this doctor Myuu appeared to be able to help Frieza. Finally reaching doctor Myuu's desk, which was of course littered with robot parts, the duo took their seats.

Frieza's father frowned as he attempted to sit down in the rather tiny chair. A being of his stature couldn't possible fit into such a tiny space. Seeing the galactic overlord struggle in his seat, doctor Myuu pressed a button, enlarging the chair to adequate proportions for him. King Cold gave doctor Myuu a grunt in return, something the doctor perceived to be as a thank you of sorts. As the duo finally got settled in their seats, doctor Myuu spoke up.

"What exactly is it that you want from me?" He asked quickly getting to the point.

King Cold smirked, he liked this man already. "I want you to come back with me to my planet and fix my son, Lord Frieza. He was seriously injured during a planetary explosion. His body is barely half of what it used to be. I need you to come repair my son."

Doctor Myuu sat in silence for several seconds, starring down at his latest blueprint, before gazing into the emperor's eyes.

"What's in it for me?"

King Cold's mood instantly changed as he heard the question, the nerve of this_ ant_ to ask for something in return. He could snap him like a twig!

"What do you get in return? You get to stay alive! You and all your creation get to be left in peace; is that good enough?"

Doctor Myuu starred in curiosity as he watched Cold's anger rise. "Your anger is rising too quickly. Your muscles are tightening and you jaw is clenching. Your Ki is skyrocketing too, my response has angered you?"

King Cold's large fist slammed into the table. "Yes you've angered me! You are going fix my son whether you like it or not! Before I came here I initially didn't care about your response to the questioned I just posed. But after seeing your inventions and technology firsthand; you _**must **_fix Frieza!"

Doctor Myuu watched in silence as King Cold exuded more force, eventually managing to break his desk.

"That was unexpected. You managed to break through one of the most powerful metals in the universe; incredible." Gazing back up the doctor cocked his head. "As for your proposal I will agree to it, so long as I receive these few things in return."

King Cold's anger subsided briefly as he listened to doctor Myuu.

"And what might those few things be?"

A smile crept on to the doctor's face, one that slightly disturbed King Cold.

"For starters I want access to the resources and materials I need for my inventions, and I'm not just talking about what I'll need for Frieza."

King Cold's brow rose at the last statement. "What do you mean by that?"

Doctor Myuu chuckled. "I'll inform you of the details later on. As for the rest of my requirements, I want access to the Planet Trade Organization…and money…lots of it"

King Cold's voice rose as he attempted to slam his hand down, only to remember he had broken the table. "You want me to give you access to the Planet Trade Organization? What Frieza's doctor said is true…you are insane. There is no way in _**hell**_ that I'm going to agree such ludicrous terms!"

King cold immediately stood up and turned to walk away, deciding the conversation was now over. But before he could even take a step, he was restrained by several metallic hands.

"Our conversation isn't over _King Cold_…in fact it's just beginning"

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**A/N: **_There's chapter 2 it could have been longer but I wanted to update while I still had the time. As you've noticed in this chapter Doctor Myuu made an appearance. I'm not a fan of Dragonball GT but there were things I did enjoy. Doctor Myuu's appearance is the real first big divergence from canon so far. He won't be like his GT counterpart, as you'll see in later chapters. I updated _**DBZ: A Warrior's Path **_yesterday so please read and review that too._

**Remember to review please**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Recommended Readings:**

**Kame School By EzioAuditoreDaFirenze1500**

**The Princess and the Dragon by SonRyu**

**Cognitive Dissonance by The Forgotten Phoenix**

**Shadow of a Star by Lord of Beef Dip**

**Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan By Kagetoworld**

**Dragonball Legends By Veema**

**Dragon Ball AF: The Alpha Tour Saga By JTX1000**

**Honor Trip By American Vigor**

**The Prince's Return By Full Power**

**Bringer of Death By npberryhill**

**The Fall of Lord Frieza By **

**Dragonball Z: The Earthling Chronicles By FinalFlashX**

**Chapter Notes:**

_**(#1):**_ _This is a reference to DBZ episode 20 (Goku's Ancestors) where the Arcosians are first mentioned._

**Technique List:**

**Desubīmu: **_"Death Beam"_

**Power Levels:**

Frieza (Injured): 1,000

King Cold: 140,000,000

Cooler: 3,000,000

Various Planet Trade Organization Soldiers: 1,000-10,000 each

General Rilldo: 120,000


	3. Kaisei 開成 (Resurrection)

**Written: 3/3/13**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N:**

**Special Thanks Goes To:** **Lady the Rainicorn, Jokermask18, Guest, SuperMikeh, karthik9, Wolverines, Supersaiyaninfinitygohan, Super Vegetarott, and Kagetoworld.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Lady the Rainicorn: **You'll see that eventually, in later chapters.

**Guest:** Goku, Broly, and Paragus aren't the only Saiyans left alive; there's one more.

**dragonball256: **You'll see in this chapter.

**Jokermask18: **Thanks!

**karthik9: **Thanks!

**SuperMikeh:** Glad to have you as a new reader, and I plan on taking this story pretty far. As you read in the first chapter the story is over the span of five years.

**Wolverines: **Thanks, and you'll find out in this chapter.

**Supersaiyaninfinitygohan: **Thanks, and I'll take your advice and refrain from italicizing so many words. Everyone seems to be sad about the death of the main cast in DBZ, but it had to happen.

**Super Vegetarott: **Thanks, and yea I'll try to refrain from italicizing and bolding so many words in the future.

**Kagetoworld: **Thanks for the encouragement and I don't intend on losing my drive anytime soon. I still owe you a bunch of reviews too lol.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **__A revived Frieza floats in his medical machine _

**Chapter ****3: **_**Kaisei **__**開成 **__**(Resurrection)**_

**Age 763, January 8th**

King Cold growled as he felt the grip around him tighten. This doctor actually had the nerve to attack him? To attack the king of the planet trade organization? For all the intelligence Dr. Myuu seemingly possessed, he didn't have enough to realize how idiotic such an idea was. Flexing his muscles king Cold easily broke the grasp of his captors. Flaring his Ki, the father of Frieza immediately twisted around, ready for battle.

Dr. Myuu remained still; a calm look plastered on his face as watched the Arcosian roar towards him. He watched with keen interest as the Arcosian leapt from the ground attempting to lunge at him, only to be circumvented by four machines. King Cold's Ki flared once more as he realized he would have to dispose of the robots to reach Dr. Myuu.

"You insolent Doctor! The nerve of you to strike me….the King of the planet trade organization! I offered you the job of a lifetime and you spit in my face. I will not tolerate such subservience!" King Cold huffed, barely able to contain the rage seething through his body.

D. Myuu remained stale faced, watching with interest as the leader of the PTO succumbed to anger. "You offered me a _slave's _deal. I would be a fool to accept such ludicrous terms. We will work out the proper terms to this; otherwise one of us won't be leaving here as they came."

King Cold grit his teeth, his muscles bulging further as he listened to arrogant Doctors words. "Do you really think you can threaten me? I could easily call for reinforcements to come eliminate you, but I'll _humor_ myself with this battle." The large Arcosian said, licking his lips.

"So be it in then King Cold. Sigma Force" Dr. Myuu pointed at his machines. "Attack!"

On their leader's command the four robots stepped forward, lining up in an attack formation, surrounding the King.

"I'm Natt" The bulkiest of the machines, a greyish, green robot said.

"I'm Bizu!" Declared the largest machine, a grey blue robot

"I'm Ribet" The round robot with drills for hands said.

"And I'm Commander Nezi, leader of the Sigma Force" A large red robot announced. "And we will be your destruction."

King Cold eyed the group of machines warily, his eyes dancing around at his opponents. None of the machines appeared to pose an imminent threat to him. But they were creations of Dr. Myuu a renowned scientist, someone who King Cold wouldn't put anything past. Noticing the bulkiest of the machines, Natt leaning forward on his left, King Cold sprang into action.

Without a moment's hesitation the Arcosian elbowed the bulky machine in the face, cracking his screen and sending him flying in the opposite direction. Ducking as he watched Bizu lunge at him from his right, King Cold whipped out his tail, smacking the large robot away. As Bizu eventually landed, crashing into the wall and leaving a large dent, Ribet sprang into action.

Powering his drills, the blue machine lunged at King Cold's face. Gritting his teeth as he grabbed the drills, King Cold forced the robot back, eventually managing to gain full control of his arm. With one final tug, King Cold ripped Ribet's right arm from its socket. King Cold watched with amusement as the robot cried out in pain, oil and electrical sparks flying freely. Summoning a Ki beam, King Cold placed his hand on Ribet's chest.

"Let's see if Dr. Myuu's engineering skills are as great as they say!" The Arcosian laughed as the beam overtook Ribet's body, blasting him and a significant portion of Dr. Myuu's laboratory into smithereens.

"I guess not." King Cold shrugged, grinning as he observed his handiwork.

Dr. Myuu on the other hand was not amused in the least. King Cold had just destroyed half of his lab in a single blast. Years of hard work had just been flushed down the drain by a single beam. Growling as slammed his fist down hard against the table, he ordered his group to move out. He could not afford to have his lab destroyed by such reckless attacks.

"Out! Get out of my lab immediately!"

The robots immediately halted their march, twisting their necks in ways only a robot could, and retreating back several steps.

"As you wish creator" The machines said in unison.

"Where would you have us take this battle to instead master?" Nezi, the commander of the Sigma Force asked.

"Anywhere….anywhere except here! I cannot afford to have my research destroyed by this battle! Now go!"

Without another word the machines all nodded, blasting holes in the wall and jumping out into the city. King Cold's brow raised in confusion as he followed suit, leaping out of one of the holes.

Landing with a thud as his feet smashed onto a rooftop, King Cold growled. The machines or the sigma force as they referred to themselves as, had once again circled around him. Sighing as he unbuckled his cape, King Cold hoped they would realize where this battle with end. If these machines possessed the same amount of power as Ribet, they would be destroyed with ease.

Shrugging off the thought, King Cold finally finished removing his cape. He hadn't faced multiple challengers in years. He hoped his rust wouldn't show, but even if it did he was more than confident in his abilities. After all he was King Cold, the strongest being in the galaxy and possibly the known Universe.

"Well, are you scraps of metal going to stand there all day or are you going to attack?" The father of Frieza taunted, beckoning the machines to approach him.

The machines in turn shared a look, passing a message to each other without speaking a single word. Nodding, the largest robot Bizu leapt forward, aiming a large fist at king Cold's head. The Arcosian in turn chuckled as he watched the fist fly towards him, seemingly moving in slow motion. Catching it with ease, King Cold latched onto Bizu arm spinning him around as he began to twirl in a circle.

Finally gaining enough momentum, the Arcosian king released the robot, sending him flying far into the distance. As the large machine soared across the sky, King Cold launched several Ki beams, each one detonating on impact. In a fiery explosion Bizu was destroyed. Flashing a smirk as he watched the explosion in the sky King Cold turned around, only to be met by a fist from Nezi. King Cold stumbled back several steps, reeling from the force of the blow.

Growling as he wiped a smidge of blood from his lip, the Arcosian charged forward, his left fist leading the way. The commander of the sigma force attempted to dodge, but was too slow in action, and was struck by a devastating punch, one that sent him rocketing backwards. The red robot eventually landed, crashing into a large billboard, smashing it on impact.

Flipping around King Cold shifted his attention to the last remaining robot; Natt. Though the machine was incapable of displaying emotion, King Cold could sense some semblance of fear emanating from him. The bulky machine backed away as King Cold marched towards him, knowing fully well that his chances of defeating the emperor were slim. Realizing he only had one option left; Natt opened a hole in his chest.

"What the" King Cold began but was cut off as a missile flew forth from Natt's chest. Completely caught off guard King Cold was unable to dodge the attack. An explosion and a massive cloud of smoke ensued as the missile detonated on the Arcosian king.

"I-I got him" Natt blurted out, slightly surprised his attack had worked. But as soon as the words escaped from his mouth, they were forced back down. "No…No!"

The machine yelled as the smoke cleared, revealing a completely unharmed King Cold. The only change occurring in his facial expression, his anger now elevated to new levels.

"You foolish machine! Did you really think such a pitiful attack like that would harm me?" King Cold growled as he marched toward the frightened robot. "It's time for this game to end."

Without another word King Cold fired a Ki blast into the Natt's chest, destroying him instantly. As the smoke from the robot's explosions died down, King cold was hit by a Ki beam from behind. Growling as the attack made impact, the Arcosian instantly turned around, his anger rising as he saw Nezi floating in the sky.

"Still hanging around I see?"

Jumping into the air, King Cold charged at the sigma force commander. His initial attack, a punch was instantly negated by Nezi's own. Frowning slightly as he backed away, the Arcosian king fired multiple Ki beams, all at point blank range. Nezi's arms moved at super speed as he moved to swat away all the blasts. Finally managing to divert the beams, the sigma force commander returned his attention back onto his opponent, only to find him absent from the sky.

"Where did…."

Nezi's sentence was left hanging as King Cold reappeared above him, axe handle smashing him to the ground below, sending him tumbling through multiple buildings. As the dust from Nezi's impact cleared, King Cold decided to finish the battle for good. Hoisting a sole finger into the air, King cold began to pour significant amounts of Ki into it.

"_**Desu Bōru!**_"

Flicking the ball of radiant purple energy from his finger, King Cold directed it towards Nezi's body. The sigma force leader could only stare in horror as he watched the gigantic balls of energy descend towards him. He attempted to stand and run, but by that time it was far too late to make an escape.

A wave of light illuminated the city as the ball of energy made impact, destroying everything in a miles radius. King Cold was forced to shield his eyes from the searing light, finally letting his guard down as the explosion ceased. As he opened his eyes, King Cold was met with a new desolate landscape.

"Well that was easy."

King Cold smirked admiring his magnificent handiwork. Nothing could or should have survived such an attack. If he had truly wanted to, he could have poured more energy into the _**Desu Bōru**_ and wiped out the planet. But there was no need for it, after all he still wanted to personally deal with the doctor for his actions.

Taking one last fleeting glance at the destruction he'd caused, King Cold flipped around, flying towards Dr. Myuu's laboratory. Blasting a new hole as he entered the Doctor's lab, King Cold floated in anger.

"Did you really believe such tin machines could handle me Dr. Myuu?"

The doctor remained silent, simply shaking his head in response.

"Then why would you even attempt to do such a thing? To attack me?"

The doctor once again remained silent, this time not even bothering to nod in response.

"You had better answer me you fool! You have a few seconds before I decide to permanently wipe you and this planet from existence!"

Dr. Myuu finally responded this time, smiling as he starred into King Cold's eyes. "It was an experiment of course."

"An experiment?" King Cold asked in confusion, raising a brow.

"I wanted to see how my creations would handle fighting against someone of your caliber. Sadly they were not up to the task as you can see. But it did show me that I have room for improvements on my machines"

"This was all an experiment? You wanted to test their abilities against me? You would risk your life to see such results?" King Cold asked his anger slightly wavering as his curiosity took over.

"Yes. I also wanted to show you the power of my creations first hand. You were impressed?"

King Cold's tail flicked as he pondered the doctor's words. While he had been fighting the machines he hadn't actively been pondering their abilities. But looking back on the battle that had just occurred, King Cold was highly impressed by Doctor Myuu's creations. They showed power that rivaled the elite forces in the PTO. If Dr. Myuu could add such technology to Frieza's body, his son would be truly unstoppable.

"Your right, I was impressed by you creations." King Cold responded, landing on the floor of laboratory. "So you bet your life on the gamble that I would be impressed by your creations?"

Dr. Myuu smiled in response.

"I don't know whether to be impressed by your approach or to be saddened by your stupidity." King Cold said, marching closer to Dr. Myuu. "I'll go with the former; you've won me over. Besides it had been a while since I tested out my battle prowess."

The smile on Dr. Myuu's face widened, stretching across his face, slightly disturbing King Cold. "I'm very happy that you were impressed by my creations. The question still remains though; are you ready to negotiate our work terms?"

King Cold rubbed his chin as his eyes glanced around the partly destroyed lab. Glancing back at Dr. Myuu, he opened his mouth, finally reaching an answer.

"I Am"

Dr. Myuu smiled again, motioning for the Arcosian to take a seat.

"Then let us begin"

-_**The Legend of Son Gokū**_-

**Age 764, January 8****th**

It had been a year since King Cold's meeting with doctor Myuu on planet M-2. So much had changed in that one year; it was unbelievable how time had flown by. After King Cold's scuffle with Dr. Myuu's machines the two had hammered out a deal, one which benefited both groups. The planet trade organization would provide Dr. Myuu with the resources he needed for his research. The doctor would also be provided with money and lots of it as he had so eloquently demanded. He was also given access to the planet trade organization in ways that only the royal family was given access too.

The terms had seemed ludicrous to the soldiers in the PTO, Cooler had adamantly stood against it. But in the end King Cold words trumped over them all. It wasn't a solely one sided deal though; the PTO had also taken monumental gains. Doctor Myuu had agreed to share his technology and ideas with the PTO, something which had already benefited the organization. In the past few months the PTO territories had risen significantly, due largely in part to recent technological innovations.

Tasks that had previously taken months, possibly years to do, now only took weeks. The weakest soldiers, ones with power levels lower than one thousand, could now conquer an entire planet on their own, due to the resources they had. The technological booms the PTO was having was paying large dividends. Everything from blaster canons, to amour, and ships had seen technological renovations. In short Dr. Myuu's technology was a gift from above.

As good as things were going King Cold was still focused in the restoration of his son's body, something which was coming along wonderfully. From the onset of their agreement King Cold had been adamant about the main purpose of their deal; to fix Frieza. Dr. Myuu had been reminded every single day of this purpose and made sure to follow through with it.

The recreation of Frieza's body had not been an easy task though; doctor Myuu had required several resources, ones the PTO hadn't had. The doctor had demanded that Katchin metal be made available to him. Initially when King Cold heard this demand he was confused, he hadn't even heard of Katchin metal. The Arcosians scientist's had to inform him of what is was. King Cold had been stupefied when he'd discovered what it actually was.

Katchin metal is the strongest and rarest metal in the entire Universe. It is so rare in fact that only the highest of Kai's know where it is located. After finding this information out King Cold immediately ordered a search team to locate and find the metal. It had taken several months, and had cost the PTO millions worth in resources, but it had eventually been located. The search teams had brought back five blocks of Katchin metal, more than what was necessary for Dr. Myuu's plan.

After receiving the metal Dr. Myuu had immediately begun work on fixing Frieza's body. The doctor's idea was to combine the Katchin metal with his advanced cybernetics and create a new body for Frieza. Doctor Myuu's idea had stunned the top scientist's in the planet trade organization. They had never thought such a thing was even possible, but Dr. Myuu was making it a reality.

The doctor had worked seemingly nonstop on creating the perfect body for King Cold's son. Everything had come along perfectly. Day by day Frieza was closer to becoming whole again, to becoming even more powerful than he once had been. Dr. Myuu had assured King Cold that once he was finally done with his work that Frieza would become even more powerful. Melding the Universe's most powerful metal, with the most technologically advanced cybernetics would create the ultimate being.

Cooler had hated the idea of his little brother becoming even more powerful, and had discreetly tried to sabotage his recreation. The eldest son of King Cold had the top scientist's working on the project assassinated. Every new scientist that was brought onto the project, somehow managed to end up dead. King Cold suspected it was his jealous son behind such acts, and had ordered 24/7 round the clock protection for his scientist. The assassination's immediately halted once he did. King Cold could not believe the pettiness of his elder son.

All the events from the past year had culminated into a singular day. Today marked the day that Frieza would finally be able to step out of his medical machine. Excitement ran throughout the planet trade organization, along with growing fear, realizing that today was the day of Lord Frieza's return.

-_**The Legend of Son Gokū**_-

"You may open the hatch" Dr. Myuu commanded, directing a scientist to pull the lever to release the fluids from the medical machine. The scientist in turn nodded, following his orders and pulling the lever.

King Cold stood behind Dr. Myuu in anxiousness, excited to see his favorite son after so long. He knew his son would have one singular goal on his mind once he was freed from the machine; kill Goku. The Arcosian king would be than ready to help his son accomplish his goal.

"Open the hatch"

The scientist once again did as he was commanded by Dr. Myuu, pressing a button to open the hatch. As the hatch door opened, it gave way to most feared being in the galaxy; Frieza.

"My son how good it is to see you alive and healthy again" King Cold said as he shoved Dr. Myuu aside, walking towards his son. Frieza simply grunted in response, his attention focused on his new body, one which felt so distant from his old one.

"Now that you're fully healed I want to….."

"Save it father" Frieza growled, cutting King Cold off. "I only have one goal in mind; to destroy Goku!"

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**A/N: **_There's chapter three I hoped you all enjoyed it. It was another short chapter but I promise the length of the chapter's will go up as I continue to write the story. Frieza's body will be different than what it originally was in canon, something which I will detail in the next chapter. You'll also get to witness the destruction of the Earth in that chapter too. __I updated __**DBZ: A Warrior's Path **__yesterday so please read and review that._

**Remember to review please**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Recommended Readings:**

**Kame School By EzioAuditoreDaFirenze1500**

**The Princess and the Dragon by SonRyu**

**Cognitive Dissonance by The Forgotten Phoenix**

**Shadow of a Star by Lord of Beef Dip**

**Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan By Kagetoworld**

**Dragonball Legends By Veema**

**Dragon Ball AF: The Alpha Tour Saga By JTX1000**

**Honor Trip By American Vigor**

**The Prince's Return By Full Power**

**Bringer of Death By npberryhill**

**The Fall of Lord Frieza By **

**Dragonball Z: The Earthling Chronicles By FinalFlashX**

**Technique List:**

_**Desu Bōru: **_Death Beam

**Power Levels:**

King Cold: 140,000,000

Ribet (Sigma Force): 68,000

Bizu (Sigma Force): 64,000

Natt (Sigma Force): 71,000

Nezi (Sigma Force): 90, 000


End file.
